Voldemort's Bad End
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: Warning: This fanfic was written years ago. It sucks and it is only still up to illustrate how far I've come since then. Summary: Voldemort chooses the wrong night to attack Hogwarts. Oneshot.


Voldemort's Bad End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a really neat Star Trek calander that tells when Leonard Nimoy's birthday is. This has no real business being in the disclaimer and has no bearing on the story, but I dare you to make me take it out!  
  
It was Christmas and, as usual, Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. What was not usual was that so were a lot of other people. Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom had stayed for the holiday. Even Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron Weasley were in attendence. It seemed many familys had deemed to sacrifice their quality time in exchange for assurances of their children's safety.   
  
"Ron, pass the bread?" Harry more commanded than asked.  
  
"Yes your highness," Ron said, rolling his eyes and handing him the platter of rolls.  
  
"Thank you, peasant," Harry said good naturedly.  
  
Hermione sighed, "You two are so odd."  
  
"Thank you," Ron replied. They both bowed in their seats. "So what are we going to do this afternoon?" he asked his friends.  
  
Hermione was about to suggest a few hours in the library when she noticed someone new at the head table. "Wait a moment," she said, pointing, "who is that?"  
  
"Dunno, I think she's one of Snape's friends," Harry said.  
  
"Snape has friends?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"I guess even slimey gits need someone to talk to," Harry said.  
  
Hermione smiled and Ron laughed aloud. "Now really, what are we going to do?" Ron reiterated.  
  
Harry grinned, "Hermione wants to go to the library, I just know it."  
  
"We do want to be ahead for when classes start again, don't we?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
Harry mouthed an emphatic no at Ron when Hermione wasn't looking. "I think we should play Quidditch," he added.  
  
Ron nodded, "I could-"  
  
But we never found out what he could do as at that moment a huge cloud of smoke errupted in the middle of the great hall. An evil laugh echoed off the walls and sent a chill down Harry's spine. "Voldemort," Harry whispered in horror.  
  
Dumbledore stood up immediately, only to be engulfed in a confining black circle of energy from Voldemort's wand. "No, no, Albus, I don't think so." "You see, I had a spell all prepared for you." Voldemort laughed again behind his dark cowled cloak.  
  
Minerva and Snape stood up and each fired several spells at the evil wizard, only to have even the most potent harmlessly deflected off a magical shield. Voldemort's first attack took care of McGonagall, but it took several before Snape was knocked out of the fight.   
  
"I hope you like the anti spell shield," Voldemort said in a conversational tone. "It took me years to perfect and even longer to make it strong enough to repel any spell thrown at it." He raked the room with his red, burning eyes, "It even repels the Unforgivable Curses." "Convienent, wot?"  
  
By this time the students were all shrunk back against the walls in terror and the other Proffesors were desperatly forming a last line of defense. That's when the woman stood up.  
  
"Hey you!" she shouted across the room at the menacing figure, glowing with powerful magic. "Yeah, you, the ugly git in the black cape."  
  
Voldemort pushed back his cowl to reveal his horrific features and angry expression. "Ah, you volunteer to die before the others, how obliging of you?"  
  
"Look, sod off, I don't have time to deal with you." "I'm here on important business," she said irritably.  
  
"Is she mad?" Ron asked, still scared but a bit in awe of her insanity. His friends didn't reply. There was an obvious answer.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "You think you can challenge me, girl?" He said the word girl with a distinct sneer.  
  
"Did he just call her girl," Sprout asked Sinestra in shock. Sinestra nodded dumbly. "He is so dead," Sprout said with a happy whisper. Sinestra merely looked confused.  
  
"What did you call me?" the young woman asked in blanket astonishment.  
  
"Why don't you reach for your wand, little girl," Voldemort taunted in a superior tone, ignoring her rhetorical question, "we'll see how long you've been out of school." "You're spells will merely bounce off, but you may feel free to try before I kill you." Again he grinned nastily.  
  
"So your little shield repels any kind of magic," the woman said, not sounding particularly impressed. "Why don't you come out from behind it instead of cowering inside like a frightened child?"  
  
Voldemort gave her a look that said he couldn't believe she was that stupid, "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that stupid trick?" he asked. "You are even more idiotic than I had origionally thought." "I may just kill you now and put you out of everyone's misery." He looked with delight on the huddling students. "Then again, I may want to play with the students first." His thin-lipped grin reached nearly from ear to ear. The woman reached inside her robes and pulled out her favorite nine inches of death, pointing it at the manically laughing Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Up yours, baldy," she said and pulled the trigger. Voldemort was still smiling when the bullet hit him, and continued to smile long after he was wheeled away. "Poor, dear, father," Psyche Riddle said, wiping off her gun with the hem of her cloak, "I always knew he'd come to a bad end."  
  
The End  
Hope you like it, I'm thinking of expaning on the idea a bit and turning it into a bigger, more complex story. Probably a Snape/Psyche fic, hopefully soon you'll all enjoy a nice predictable storyline from me in the future. Love to all two of my fans (Yes, I count myself) ~Your Worshipfulness 


End file.
